Love and Funerals!
by That-One-Fangirl55
Summary: What happens when the biggest band in the world attends a funeral at the particular funeral home you work for? A mess of things and talking cats! Will Lucy be able handle a certain pink hair boy until he leaves or will she go with him? NaLu, GaLe, Gruvia, Jerza!


Hey guys this is my second Fairy Tail story!

I got this idea in my head and thought that it was different so I wanna see how y'all like it! I

do not own FT ;-;

BTW WHO LOVES THE 2ND EP OF THE NEW SEASON!?

Here are the outfits (remove spaces) : www. polyvore cgi/ set?i d= 119052639

Lucy:1 Juvia:2 Levy:3 Erza:4 Natsu:5 Gray:6 Gajeel:7 Jellal:8

P.S sorry for the hollister jeans Gray and Gajeel! But I made up for it with Oakley sunglasses! Author fact: Author's father has over $1000 worth of Oakley sunglasses

Enjoy!

~Izzy

* * *

"Lucy honey!" My guardian Kathy calls,

"Yes Kathy?" I ask looking up from my phone as I sat against the wall of her workroom.

"How do the flowers for Irene Deblanc's funeral look?" She asks making a gesture to the display she has, I nod my head at the light purple and white flowers.

"They look really nice, it's definitely not a color that we are requested to use often." I exclaim and Kathy claps her glove clad hands together.

"I heard she is a family friend of the band Fairy Tail...you know, the one Levy is in..." Kathy trails and my head snaps up at the mention of my best friends name.

"Seriously?! I haven't seen Levy in years!" I say and Kathy smiles.

"Yes, they should be here soon, they want to check up on somethings. So run along now!" She says shooing me away and returning to her precious flowers.

I get up and push a strand of my side bangs back into my long french braid.

Oh yeah, I am Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of the deceased Jude and Layla Heartfilia, and somehow along the way of their death's I ended up living with a family friend that owned a funeral home. We all had jobs around here, Kathy put together the decorations, I sang, played piano or violin, Kathy's husband took care of cremations or burials, their son Joey set up and organized the funeral, George, an old man, worked in the graveyard and June, his wife, held/spoke in the ceremonies, everything else we all took care of together, we were a team. I have grown quite used to not crying, I hadn't even cried when I sang for my parent's funeral.

I had a bounce in my step as I walked towards the main building, after 5 years I would get see her, it feels like just yesterday we were 12.

"_Got a text from Levy, they will be there in 10 minutes!" _Kathy texts me once I enter the main building and I type a fast okay before making a quick stop to my small practice room that had some instruments for me, I had time to get through a song or two right?

Nightingale Demi Lovato

I can't sleep tonight  
Wide awake and so confused  
Everything's in line  
But I am bruised  
I need a voice to echo  
I need a light to take me home  
I kinda need a hero  
Is it you?

I never see the forest for the trees  
I could really use your melody  
Baby I'm a little blind  
I think it's time for you to find me

Can you be my nightingale?  
Sing to me  
I know you're there  
You could be my sanity  
Bring me peace  
Sing me to sleep  
Say you'll be my nightingale

Somebody speak to me  
'Cause I'm feeling like hell  
Need you to answer me  
I'm overwhelmed  
I need a voice to echo  
I need a light to take me home  
I need a star to follow  
I don't know

I never see the forest for the trees  
I could really use your melody  
Baby I'm a little blind  
I think it's time for you to find me

Can you be my nightingale?  
Sing to me  
I know you're there  
You could be my sanity  
Bring me peace  
Sing me to sleep  
Say you'll be my nightingale

I don't know what I'd do without you  
Your words are like a whisper come through  
As long as you are with me here tonight  
I'm good

Can you be my nightingale?  
Still so close  
I know you're there  
Oh, nightingale  
You sing to me  
I know you're there  
'Cause baby you're my sanity  
You bring me peace  
Sing me to sleep  
Say you'll be my nightingale

I sigh, this song reminded me of my mom, she was my drive to keep on singing, she used to sing me before bed on the good days, on the bad days I was left to put myself to bed. I was interrupted when,

"That was great Lu-chan!" I hear a voice and nearly jump out of my seat.

"Ah! You scared m-...Levy!?" I cry and look up, Levy and the whole band stood behind her, she runs to me with her arms open and I engulf her small body in a hug, twirling her around.

"Ah, I missed you so much! I am going to cry!" Levy says and I nod wiping the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes.

"Well enough of a reunion, would you care to introduce me to," I say gesturing to the group of people behind her.

There was a boy with blue hair that had his arm around a girl with red hair, a tall man with long dark brown hair stood more towards the back, a girl with curly blue hair clung to a boy with dark blue hair, and finally a boy with pink hair and a blue cat sat on his head, wait blue cat? 

"Well, the two over there with the blue and red hair are Jellal and Erza, they both play bass, Gajeel back there is on drums." She says with a bit of a blush,

"And that is Juvia who is clingy to Gray, Juvia arranges wardrobe and makeup, Gray is main guitarist, pinky over there is Natsu who is our lead vocalist who also plays guitar and that is his cat Happy, also Happy can talk so don't freak!" Levy giggles and my jaw drops.

"Can you really talk?" I ask walking up to Natsu, poking the half-sleeping cat.

"Yesh, do you have any fish?" He sighs and I jump back.

"Uh no, not at the moment!" I stutter,

"Well! where are my manners! I am Lucy Heartfilia!" I say waving at them.

"Nice to meet you Lucy!" Erza says and she extends a hand to me, I accept it and shake it, smiling at her.

After a chorus of nice to meet you's a small man came in.

"Okay brats, it is time to get going, we will be back tomorrow, we need to check into our hotel." He exclaims and before I know it they left as fast as they came in.

Why do I have a feeling that these will be my last days here?

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed that!

Hopefully we will have more NaLu moments soon!

I hope you enjoyed!

Review and feed a starving Happy!

~Izzy


End file.
